You are My Weakness
by AWdgm
Summary: This is Light!Aomine Daiki x Tou-ou!Kuroko Tetsuya fan fiction. This is a one-shot dedicated to my favorite pairing on Kuroko no Basuke! This happens to be my first attempt on AoKuro fictions, please read and review. I will be very happy and maybe write sequels or new AoKuro stories. Characters maybe OOC since this is written in the middle of the night. Hope you all enjoy reading!


**Author's Notes:**

_There aren't many Aomine x Kuroko fan fictions out there, I wondered why? I think they make a perfect pair! I particularly love this pairing a lot therefore I shall write a one-shot fan fiction dedicated for this lovely pairing! This is Tou-ou Kuroko instead of Seirin Kuroko, just for your information. Oh, I write this fiction during midnight, so please don't sue me when you find errors here and there while reading. _

**End of Notes…**

**Summary:**

_After being persuaded by his Teiko light, Kuroko Tetsuya finally agreed and get enrolled into Tou-ou High along with him and Momoi Satsuki. Aomine Daiki is now his Tou-ou light but he is not the same Aomine-kun he and Momoi-san knew. Everyone knows that Aomine Daiki is powerful and no one can defeat him and Kuroko knows that his light doesn't need him as his shadow anymore but Aomine-kun still keeps him around. One day, the pair of shadow and light gets a chance to talk. _

**End of Summary…**

**君は俺の弱点です**

**You are my Weakness**

The last years of middle schools are always the busiest since everyone is deciding on which high school to get enrolled in and what are the required grades that are required to get accepted. Kuroko Tetsuya has been spacing out during the whole school period. Until Aomine-kun snaps him out of his thoughts, he only realizes that school has finished minutes ago.

"Tetsu, what was on your mind? You are acting not like yourself the whole day," Aomine-kun asks as they walk towards the basketball court.

"Nothing in particular, Aomine-kun, thank you for your caring," His shadow gives him a small smile as the pair of shadow and light enters the building.

During the break from their practice, the Teiko Ace asks his shadow in pure curiosity, "Which high school you are going to?" Pausing while he is taking a sip of water, Kuroko sinks in deep thoughts regarding his teammate's question. "Come to Tou-ou High with me, Tetsu. You are still indecisive of any high schools yet, aren't you?"

"Oh please, Tetsu-kun! Please go to Tou-ou together with me!" Momoi Satsuki pops out from nowhere and joins in their conversation. "Don't leave me alone with this pervert, please!" She stares at her crush with her passionate scarlet eyes.

"Satsuki, stop ruining my good image in front of Tetsu," Aomine gives a dead glare to his childhood friend.

Kuroko motionlessly stares at his light and comments in monotone, "I don't recall Aomine-kun have any good image." He had seen different dirty books in Aomine's hands and he often talks about how sexy the ladies in the pictures are and how he love their large boobs…some topics that innocent Kuroko-chi feels uncomfortable to listen to. It is a disaster that Ahomine is immune to Misdirection, else his ears won't have to endure such torture.

"Daiki, Tetsuya, get into the court immediately. The break was over 5 seconds ago, are you guys indirectly telling me that you two partners want _extra_ training?" Not wasting another second, the pair of light and shadow immediately gets into the basketball court and gathers with the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

The fact that he remains indecisive of his high school is rather stressing him. His light has been carefully observing his shadow's change of expression for days. Although he is an idiot, he knows that Kuroko is having trouble deciding his high school.

"Tetsu, just follow me to Tou-ou. We are light and shadow, after all. Our basketball style works best with each other," Aomine pats Kuroko's head and ruffles the feather soft hair as if his shadow is a child.

"There is no need to get troubled for something so small, just believe in your light!" He gives a big grin, and continues, "I will light a path for you, only for Tetsu."

**O.O**

"…_Aomine-kun..." Kuroko calls out gently and he gives a small smile as he turns towards the taller male's direction. He wraps his arms around the tanned neck and seal the distance between the two lips in a slow, sweet motion…Before they are about to kiss, his shadow suddenly calls his name again, only this time louder. _

"Aomine-kun, please wake up!"

The Tou-ou Ace immediately snaps his eyes wide open. Upon seeing those large, familiar sky blue orbs, he shifts backwards _fast_. He can feel his face is burning and he thanked God that his skin is tanned. He doesn't want his shadow to know that he is actually blushing because he knows that Tetsu will tease him, definitely.

"Tet-tet-tet-tetsu, what-what are you doing?" His sound may sounds irritated but he is actually very grateful that his shadow wakes him up.

"The captain wants you at practice," Kuroko says as he tries to get close to his light, only resulting the other male continuing moving backwards. His light's weird action is rather awkward therefore he calls in anxiety, "Aomine-kun?"

_"Aomine-kun…"_

A flash of those kissable pink lips immediately makes him jump up. _Another_ _awkward move, _Kuroko continues to observe his light in curiosity. He has never seen this side of Aomine-kun. "So, Tetsu…what are we waiting for? Lets' go to the basketball court already!" Aomine Daiki gives a nervous smile and runs to the nearest exit, his shadow later follows him, those sky blue eyes refuse to look elsewhere but on himself.

As soon as the pair of light and shadow makes appearance in the basketball court, everyone stares at them throughout their whole training section. Apparently, everyone is just _surprised_ that Aomine Daiki actually bothers to show up for practice. Even the manager comes towards to check on if her childhood friend is feeling ill today, The Tou-ou Ace just shoos her away with a "Stop being so nosy, Ugly".

"Aomine-kun, Momoi-san is just being caring," Kuroko comments, Momoi-san gives a huge smile and pounces onto her crush. The said person just shrugs off and gives them a bored look.

Aomine Daiki is about to pass the ball to his shadow but as soon as he hears a sharp, irritating voice calling "Kuroko-chi", he can't help but throw the basketball at full force on certain blonde's handsome face. He totally forgotten today is Friday and Kaijou High doesn't have basketball practices on this day, Kise Ryota will come to Tou-ou just to visit Kuroko Tetsuya.

Apparently the model sees the ball coming and catches the ball perfectly. That pretty face forces a smile to the attacker, knowing the exact reason why his ex-basketball teammate did that. Aomine Daiki glares at him, mentally cursing at the sparking appearance the model made at their school's basketball court. "Good afternoon, Kise-kun," Kuroko greets politely as the model approaches the pair of shadow and light.

"What is your business here, Kise?" Aomine asks, his eyes are looking at his shadow instead of facing the person he is talking to.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-chi!" Kise greets with a handsome smile that will make the girls screams in excitement. _Can't this idiot tell that his charm won't work on Tetsu and God, why can't he just give up! _Aomine speaking to himself mentally, seeing that he is being ignored.

"Ki-chan, it's been a while, what brings you here?" Momoi-san runs towards the 3 members of Generation of Miracles excitedly.

"I'm here to ask Kuroko-chi out for a date!" **SLAP!** Without a warning, a clipboard smacks onto the handsome face. The papers that were originally clipped on are now flying everywhere across the indoor stadium.

_Everyone_ knows that Momoi-san claims herself to be Kuroko Tetsuya's girlfriend. Even being her childhood friend, he knows he should not joke about their relationship although his shadow does not admit that they are in any romantic relationship.

**O.O**

"Aomine-kun doesn't seem happy to see Kise-kun since we enter high school," Kuroko states and earns a surprised face from his light, he quickly adds, "I wonder why?"

"Well…because he is annoying…" _I don't like seeing him sticking too closely with you_, despite being called as a basketball idiot, he actually thinks fast.

The shadow continues to stare at his light for a good couple of seconds, just to observe his light. Finally, he sighs and turns his attention to the route in front. "Aomine-kun is acting weird today as well, why is that?"

Upon hearing the question, his mind replays the flashback of his dream during his nap on the rooftop. Ahomine-kun decides to keep quiet until he sends his shadow off at the junction which separating the two of them. He can feel his shadow continue gazing at him, patiently awaiting him to answer.

"So Tetsu, are you ready for our practice match against Seirin next week?" Aomine-kun asks, changing the uncomfortable conversation topic.

"Aomine-kun is excited to fight against Seirin? How unusual," the conversation dies in Kuroko's simple comment.

"Un-unusual? How is that so!" being a real idiot, Aomine Daiki stops and asks back nervously. He really doesn't realize the difference in his current attitude and back when he was in Middle School. However, his shadow is totally ignoring his light and continues walking. "Tetsu," _Answer me, damn it!_ Kuroko knows the meaning well.

Kuroko Tetsuya turns back to face his light. His sky blue eyes are gorgeous under the moonlight. Aomine Daiki's heart skips seeing the uncommon sight of his shadow. "Ahomine-kun has changed ever since Teikou's third year. Do you realize you do not enjoy games as much as you do during Middle School years?"

The Tou-ou Ace isn't really listening to those words; he is more captured by those big, blue gems. He can see hurt and uncertainty in those eyes. However, his shadow's last sentence catches fully of his attention: "Aomin-kun's light is so bright, too bright until the fact I can't feel myself shadowing you."

_ Sorry Satsuki, apparently I love Tetsu more than you do._

Aomine Daiki answers his shadow with a tight embrace and a passionate lip lock under the full moon. Due to the shock, the shadow tries to push the tanned male away but Aomine is much stronger than he is. The more the small guy struggles, the tighter the embrace and eventually Kuroko gives into the kiss.

Feeling the two of them need some air, Aomine Daiki breaks the kiss. "The reason…the reason you can't feel yourself shadowing me, is because you are _shining_ upon me, like a light."

Kuroko can feel his eyes are watery and tears are threatening to fall. His mind repeatedly replays his light's sentence. "I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya," The smaller male says nothing but gives the biggest smile while crystal clear teardrops flowing like rivers. _Tetsu crying tears of joy is quite a cute scene as well._ The Tou-ou Ace gives his new found lover another passionate kiss.

That night, Kuroko just gives a call to his family stating that he will be staying overnight at a friend's house instead. The reason is that that _friend_ is staying at home alone. Apparently, Aomine's parents are out of town for the whole week and won't be back until next weekend.

"Aomine-kun," the smaller male gasps in surprise when he is suddenly being carried on a shoulder as soon as they enter the house.

"Tetsu is so light; I think I can carry 4 of you without problems!" the tanned male carries his boyfriend into his room and tosses him onto his messy bed.

They are not bothered by the fact that the lights in the room are not switched on, much to the shadow's relief. It will be too embarrassing for him to do it with his light and Aomine Daiki prefers seeing his lover under the dim moonlight anyways.

The two lovers help each other to undress and they are both nervous. It is their first time after all.

"Tetsu," Aomine is in awe upon seeing the glowing pale skin. Then Ahomine realizes it is just the moonlight's special effect. "You are beautiful." He gives butterfly kisses on Kuroko's chest, making his small lover moans.

**O.O**

"Aomine-kun…I don't know…" Kuroko is almost whispering because he is speaking very softly due to the embarrassment. His lover is pressuring the inexperienced Kuroko Tetsuya to give him a blowjob. Aomine is playfully poking the baby soft cheek shamelessly with his rock hard dick.

"Just put it in your mouth first, Tetsu, I will guild you," After giving a troubled look at his light's behavior, Kuroko timidly gives a lick on the tip before welcoming the length into his mouth. Aomine grins approvingly at his shadow's obedience and he gently places his hand at the back of Kuroko's head. "Now, move your tongue around my cock, feel my pulse, lick the veins… That's right, just like that," Kuroko is obediently following every command of his light. He can see Aomine's change of expression when he does it right. He can feel his own lower region getting sexually aroused just by seeing the erotic faces made by his lover while Kuroko sucks on his length.

Suddenly, the hand that is holding onto Kuroko's head pushes him forward, forcing the small mouth to take _more_ of Aomine. The sudden movement causes the smaller male to be uncomfortable but his light is ignoring his protest and pleasurably fucking his mouth mercilessly. "Your mouth is so fucking good, Tetsu. I can't wait to pound into your hole… Oh, so good… Tetsu," hearing those dirty words is making Kuroko blush and his lower region is getting painful because it is not taken care of.

The torture soon ends as Aomine pulls his still rock hard dick out, pre-cum is leaking and some lingers in Kuroko's worn out cavern. The tanned male chuckles when he notices his lover's dick is standing proud. He grips on the obviously smaller flesh, compared to his. This results his shadow cries in pleasure and shock. Aomine gently strokes the length. He is totally excited seeing his Tetsu trembling in pure pleasure and within minutes, the smaller male comes as he calls "Daiki".

Upon hearing his name being called in such a sexy way by the cute voice, the beast within him awakens. Without wasting a precious second, Aomine shoves three fingers, lubed with his shadow's own cum deep inside Kuroko's virgin hole. "A-aomine-kun, what…what are you?!" Tears are falling again from those big, precious blue gems. The Tou-ou Ace grunts in pain as the muscles are sucking his fingers in.

"Relax, Tetsu…I can't move when your hole is clinging onto me…" Aomine gives a small kiss on those pink lips as he tries to move his fingers. Kuroko relaxes himself and releases his light's fingers from torture. "Good boy," Aomine praises again and rewards his shadow with a steamy tongue dance. Those playful fingers continue to screw onto the virgin hole, Aomine's free hand will spread Kuroko's ass cheek wide so that his fingers get more room to move around when his lover gets too tight.

When his shadow doesn't cling and sucks in his fingers when he enters him, he knows that Kuroko is prepared for the real thing. He lines his huge dick onto his shadow's hole and shoves in as deep as he can go. "Daiki… It-it hurts!" Tears are blurring Kuroko's vision and it is the third time he cried in the same night. The innocent Kuroko Tetsuya never knows that sex can be so _painful_ for the first time, the perverted Ahomine never even warns him what is coming… "Ahomine, you idiot…"

"Sorry, Tetsu," Guilt is all he is feeling when he sees his shadow's painful expression however, Tetsu's insides feel so good that he totally forgotten that the muscle tissues are already torn and the insides are bleeding. "I really can't help myself…you turned me on too much." However, he is able to shorten his lover's pain and quickly make him feel pleasurable again. Aomine Daiki has found the special spot on his third trial and he swears to God, the expression Kuroko Tetsuya is making is beyond erotic and cute. Every time he strikes onto the sweet spot, his lover will moan sexily and occasionally calls out his name as well.

"Fuck, Tetsu! You are so fucking delicious and fuckable," Aomine kisses those sinfully sweet lips again and again, his pacing getting faster and harder. "Say that you are mine, Tetsu. Scream to the whole world that you are mine forever!" The tanned male flips to a different position, he thrusts in deeper and harder, hitting the sweet spot each time.

"More…make me yours… Ah! Come inside, deep inside me, AH! Daiki…ah! M-make me come too! DAIKI!"

Kuroko come as Aomine embraces him and empties his load _deep_ inside of him. Kuroko can feel the warmth inside his stomach. _Just how deep did Aomine-kun go?_ A thought flashes through but fatigue is getting the best of him. He can feel his eye lids are forcing to close as well.

"Good night, Tetsu," Aomine gives a good night kiss on his shadow's cheek before he carefully carries his lover bridal style towards the bathroom for cleanup.

_Should we try shower sex next round?_ A question pops out in the tanned male's mind. "Say Tetsu, you want to try on shower sex when we wake up?" Aomine asks teasingly, knowing that sleeping Tetsu will not answer the question.

"Sounds good, _Daiki-kun_," his shadow mumbles in his sleep and gives a small smile. The light blushes in deep red hearing the answer.

"I want a vanilla flavored," the smaller male mumbles again.

"Cheh!" _Well, ice cream sex sounds equally good. _


End file.
